


Captain Kirk

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [92]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Prompt #81 of 100 | Sometimes, everything does work out when you get to know your enemies.





	Captain Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #81 of 100 | The prompt was difficult, so I used a quote of Kirk's instead of his name: "The prejudices people feel about each other disappear when they get to know each other."

Daphne threw a blanket over Astoria's lap, the bottom edges flapping in the wind until the older witch charmed them to wrap snugly around their boots.

"What, none for me?"

"Quit your whining, Neville!" Daphne teased, wrapping both her arms around one of Neville's. On the Herbology professor's other side, Harry and Draco snuggled together beneath a thick blanket of their own. "You live here, silly, you could have brought your own!"

Astoria wiggled her fingers inside of her gloves, smiling at the way Daphne teased him, and how Neville looked down into her eyes like she was the only woman in the world. She wished the two of them would realize how much they meant to each other and find an empty classroom, or something. Or maybe a room down at the Three Broomsticks like the adults they were.

The small group of former students, gathered to watch their children or godchildren zip around the pitch, continued to needle sarcasm out of each other while waiting for the game to start. Astoria gave up on being able to feel her fingers without a warming charm, offering to cast another over all of them in the process. As expected, no matter where they were in their conversation, each person replied with a variant of  _yes please_ , Draco's  _about fucking time_  cutting under the rest. Harry simply laughed and rubbed his likely freezing cold nose into the crook of Draco's neck, eliciting a groan of annoyance from his blonde beau.

Shaking her head as her wand cast a fine red mist over the lot of them, Astoria silently thanked Harry for marrying the whiny Malfoy heir, breaking the engagement contract between her parents and Draco's. She wasn't sure she could put up with that amount of slippery snark all of the time.

Daphne gently nudged Astoria's ribcage with her elbow, jerking her head down towards the pitch once she got her sister's attention. "She looks great!"

Astoria's eyes glittered as brightly as the snow packed around the grounds as she caught sight of her girlfriend as she made her way to the middle of the pitch to start the game. Ravenclaw blue and Slytherin green poured out of the locker rooms like spilled ink on fresh parchment, marching to wear the black-clad Cho Chang waited for the captains. The long plait of black hair Astoria had worked on that morning twisted up underneath the black hood covering most of Cho's face, obscuring the few scars from professional Quidditch from the curious eyes of the younger students still unfamiliar with their new Flying Coach.

Unable to restrain herself, Astoria whooped a cheer, nearly sending sparks out of the end of her wand like a first year, and catching Cho's attention. She waved frantically, watching her stoic girlfriend's knees bend a bit, and some of the tension leave her body when her arms unfolded. Goal accomplished, Astoria sat back against the seat again, ignoring the quiet wolf-whistle from another former student a few rows up, guessing it had to be Goyle or MacMillan. She didn't care. Despite the cold, she could already tell the day was going to be perfect.


End file.
